Emily
by Arioka
Summary: My life was already interesting with my babydoll... Now it just got better.
1. Who I was

Emily.

Chapter 1

As a young girl I was diagnosed with Leukemia... I almost died- I'm glad I made it. I started school with Edward and some of his friends in middle school… I was an oddball in high school with my dyed black hair and my dark makeup, I was so tiny because of having cancer… There was one thing that I remember during all those years… My crush… On my brothers' best friend, Emmett…


	2. Back in town

Emily

Chapter 2

"**Mom- Look!"** My daughter was practically bouncing in her seat as she looked out the plane window.

I hesitantly looked out and got nauseous when I did. **"That's great honey."** I gave her a tight lip smile and I looked away quickly.

I jumped as the plane began landing.

The moment we were allowed to get up and get our things I was the first to jump up… Macey unbuckled herself soon after. I handed her, her backpack and grabbed my things and her jacket and we made our way toward the exit of the plane. I was more than happy to leave the god forsaken air craft.

As we walked toward the entrance I could hear my name being called. Instantly I looked for the familiar voice.

'Bella' I smiled when I saw her face. Instantly I began walking in her direction, **"C'mon Macey."** I smiled back at my little girl.

She held on tight to my hand as we made our way through the crowd.

"**Emily!"** I walked faster to her. When I was close to her she wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you!" She breathed "And I'm glad you called."

I hugged her hard. **"I missed you too."** I was tearing up.

"**Mom, who's this?"** I turned to look at my little girl.

"**Emily- who's this?" **Bella Looked fondly at my baby.

"**This is my daughter Macey."** I ruffled Maceys' golden hair. **"Macey this is your aunt Bella."**

"**I didn't know you had a daughter…She's looks like you."** She smiled down at Macey.

Macey took a step back and frowned at Bella. She stuck her finger up and waived it in front of her face. **"Kool aid- Get up out it!" **

"**Macey-!"** I grabbed her hand. The things she learned in daycare.

"**Oh."** Bella took a step back, shock written all over her face.

"**Macey- say sorry!"** I stomped my food.

"**Mooooom!"** She whined.

"**Now."** I crossed my arms.

"**Gah,!"** She stomped her foot at me **"FINE!"** She then looked at Bella. **"I'm sorry."**

"**It's okay."** Bella tried to pat her on her head only for Macey to recoil from her touch. **"Anyways…"** Bella put her hands behind her back **"Should we go?"**

"**Yah."** I shook my head at my daughter.

She looked away from and crossed her arms. I swear I had a sixteen year old instead of a six year old.

"**Are we there yet!"** Macey whined for the hundredth time.

"**Yes we are."** Bella sounded relieved.

To be honest I was excited to finally meet Lil EJ and see Renesmee again oh and to see my old friends Alice and Jaspar again. I smiled at the thought of seeing my mom and dad and my big brother…

My heart dropped when I thought of the fact that they didn't know I had a daughter…What if they rejected her… I gulped.

"**What's wrong?"** Bella looked over at me.

"**Nothing it's just-"** My eyes watered. **"What if they don't except her?"**

"**I think they will."** She smiled as she drove. **"She's like a smaller version of you… It's cute really."**

I sniffled as I rolled my eyes.

"**We're here."** Bella chimed as we pulled up to my parents' home.

When we parked I wasn't surprised to see other cars' seeing as it was New Year's Eve. They always loved to have guests over.

I got out of Bella's car and stretched. **"Coming Baby-doll?"** I called to my daughter.

"**Mommy?"** Came my little girls voice.

I looked back to see she looked scared for the first time since her father and I split up.

"**What's wrong?"** I immediately hugged her.

"**What if they don't like me?"** Her voice came out as a squeak.

"**They'd be a bunch of fools not to love you Baby-doll." **I kissed her forehead.

I reached my hand out to her and she hesitantly took it, **"Ready?"**

She looked up at me with her big hazel eyes**. "Okay."** She breathed.

I stepped over the thresh hold of my parents' home and breathed in the scent of my mother's cooking. Macey fallowed me closely never letting go of my hand. I looked at everyone interacting with each other and smiled.

"**Emily?"** I looked over to see Alice. **"Emily!"** She ran up to me and jumped on me quite literally wrapping her legs around my waist. I stumbled backwards almost tripping over Macey. I was surrounded by my family and their friends as well as my friends from high school.

"**Who's this?"** My mom was the first to notice Macey standing behind me as she hugged my waist.

"**Mom this is Macey."** I gently untangled her arms from my waist and showed her to everyone. She wrapped her arms around my waist as she looked at everyone.

"**When did you-"** She got down on her knees and looked closely at Macey**. "Is she really yours?"** She touched Macey's face.

"**Yes mama."** I bit my lip.

"**I swear I'm looking at a picture of you."** She blubbered as tears fell from her eyes.

Everyone immediately fawned over her.

I helped my mom in the kitchen as Macey played with Renesmee and EJ and a few other kids. Alice would pop in and say she needed more snacks for the guest.

Bella was informed to stay away from the kitchen and all glass ware.

"**Emmett just got here with Jaspar."** Edward came in and grabbed a beer, and left.

"**You go dear- you haven't seen them in a while." **My mom shooed me from the kitchen.

"**Okay."** I smiled as took off the apron I was barrowing and hung it next to the sink. **"You're sure?" **

"**Just go."** She waived me off. **"I'll be out shortly."**

I got out of the kitchen and walked to the living room.

"**Emily come help me set the table!"** Alice pulled me toward the table.

"**Uh- okay."** I went along with her.

The table was already half way set with the plates and cups so I jumped in with setting the silverware and such… It really didn't take long. Soon it was set and everyone was sitting down.

I sat next to my daughter and Renesmee sat next to her.

I enjoyed the chatter of everyone around me, but I noticed the guys weren't here yet…

"**Mom."** I called her name.

"**Yes honey?"** She answered.

"**Where are the guys?" **I asked as I took the bread basket from Alice and sat it down in front of me.

"**They should be in here soon they went to the shed." **She smiled.

I half smiled when I heard Emmett's laughter boom through the house.

First Edward then Jaspar and lastly Emmett.

My breath got caught in my throat when I saw him smile.

I had to remind myself that he was Rose's still…

I bit my lip as I looked down at my plate. _'It's been close to ten years and I still don't have my head on straight.'_

It was just my luck that Emmett was sitting across from me. He stared at me for a moment before I began touching my face. _'Was there something on my face?'_ **"What?"**

"**Nothing- It's been a while since I've seen someone so pretty."** He grinned.

Before I could speak Edward spoke up **"Dude- quit hitting on my sister!"**

Emmett spit his coke from his mouth, **"Dude, I-uh…"**


	3. Happy New Years

Emily

Chapter 3

Emmett spit his coke from his mouth, **"Dude, I-uh…"**

"**You what?!"** Edward was fuming.

Alice was giggling as she passed me the rolls.

I took one and passed them to Edward.

"**But she's hot-" **

Edward threw a roll at his chest. **"Shut up!"** He grit out.

Emmett caught the roll and smirked **"Wanna pass the butter too Eddie."**

I burst out in a fit of laughter causing them to stop whatever was going on.

…

Dinner went by uneventfully with Edward glaring at Emmett whilst Emmett was watching me with a goofy smile on my face.

…

As I helped my mom clean the kitchen I smiled as I could see Bella coloring with the kids. Macey was giving EJ the cookies that he couldn't reach, whilst Renesmee brought juice boxes from my mom's fridge.

"**So.."** My mom smiled as she handed me a dry dish rag to help her dry the counter space. **"I noticed Emmett was looking at you."**

I scoffed, **"Please mom, I don't think Rose would like me talking to him."**

"**Actually they broke up like six years ago" **Alice said as she walked into the kitchen.

"**What?"** I stopped whipping the counter to look at her. **"Why I thought they were the 'it' couple in school?"**

"**Well it's complicated…" **My mom hesitated as she shoed Alice from where she was sitting on the counter.

"**Please mommy dearest- Rose Came out that she was cheating on Em with some girl." **Alice said smugly.

"**Alice!"** Mom corrected Alice.

"**Mom, we all knew she went that way."** Alice argued.

Alice wasn't my real sister but my mom adopted her as her own daughter when I was younger so I didn't consider her as a sister but as a best friend.

"**Still."** My mom huffed.

"**MOMMY MOMMY!"** Macey came running into the kitchen **"Can I stay with Grandma tonight!"** She wrapped her arms around me **"Please Renesmee and EJ want me to stay!"**

"**Wait-what?"** I shook my head **"We have to make it to the hotel still."**

"**Please mommy!"** She begged.

"**Yah let her stay you can celebrate New Years with us!" **Alice grabbed my hands putting me in an awkward position with Macey around my hips.

"**I can't I'm going to lose my reservations."** I tried to pull my hands from hers.

"**I rent out houses you can stay at one until you get on your feet." **Emmett scared the crap out of me when he spoke from over the counter. **"Or you could rent from me."** he smiled warmly.

I could feel my face burn as I looked at him… How long was he standing there!?

"**See- so come!"** Alice pulled me more.

"**I don't know."** I bit my lip.

"**Go ahead- It'll be good for her to spend some time with her cousins."** My mom encouraged me.

"**I don't have anything to wear."** I breathed.

"**You can borrow something from Bella- I think she has some good stuff in her closet…" **She chirped.

"**I happen to have good taste Alice Marie Cullen!"** Bella yelled from the dining room.

Alice rolled her eyes. **"So that is a-"**

"**Yes"** I rolled my eyes.

I flinched when Macey took off screaming with Alice.

Instantly I rubbed my ears. **"Jesus."**

"**Jesus indeed."** I could feel his smile. He walked away quietly.

Alice came back into the kitchen and grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. **"Put your jacket on so we can go to Bella's" **She said and she shoved my jacket in my face.** "Edward and Emmett brought your bags inside." **

I slipped my arms into my jacket and buttoned up.

"**Let's go."** She dragged me to the door.

"**Wait!"** I pulled from her arm. **"Macey- Bye Baby-Doll!"** I called to the dining room.

"**Bye mommy!"** She called from the dining room. **"Love you!"** She smiled.

I smiled. **"I love you too!" **

"**Bye Macey!"** Alice waved as she began dragging me out of the house.

"**Bye Aunt Alice!"** She called as she went back to Renesmee and EJ.

I reluctantly went with Bella to her and Edwards car. **"We have to stop by the house to get you a change of clothes then we can be off."** Bella noted.

"**Alright"** Edward answered.

…

…

…

It took maybe thirty minutes but Alice found a cute purple dress to go with a nice pair of boots. It felt strange having Alice doing my make up like she would when we were teens and she would try to make me less Goth… I laughed quietly.

"**What?"** Alice smiled as she looked at me.

"**Nothing"** I shook my head.

"**Well let's go then."** She adjusted her hair as she looked in the mirror.

…

…

…

…

I watched as everyone danced. Soon it would be midnight… I took another shot and smiled as I got a glimps of Alice and Jaspar dancing as well as Bella and Edward.

"**Why don't you dance?" **Emmett slurred as he sipped his whiskey.

I looked up Emmett and half smiled. **"Dance?"** I got up and held my hand out to him.

He took it and we walked out to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arm around his neck as I ground my hips into his.

He put one hand on my hip and the other on my arm that was around his neck.

Soon I could hear everyone counting down-

"**10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2—1- - - HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"** Everyone screamed.

I turned around and smiled up at Emmett. **"Happy New Year's." **

He kissed me… and I kissed him back…

"**Happy New Year's"** He breathed in my ear.

He kissed me again…


	4. Cost of a house

Emily

Chapter 4

I yawned and stretched in Renesmee's bed.

Alice was already awake and running around the house in an attempt to awaken everyone up.

"**Alice!"** I could hear Emmett yell.

I got up when I heard something break.

"**You gotta be faster than that!" **I heard Alice squeal when I entered the hallway.

"**You're dead!"** Another crash was heard.

When I got to the living room I was amused when I saw Alice jumping over furniture whilst Emmett was soaked and chasing her around as he knocked almost everything over.

Alice turned and ran in my direction with a big smile on her face. **"Emily hide me!"** She giggled.

"**Alice not fair!"** Emmett growled as he was trying to grab Alice from behind me. **"Come here!"**

"**Come on Emmett."** I whined as my shirt was beginning to get wet. Emmett continued holding me still with one hand whilst he reached for Alice.

"**Really Emmett!"** Edward yelled.

Everyone froze.

I hadn't noticed it but my feet where barley touching the floor. My hands where on his chest… And his other hand was reaching for Alice.

Edward marched up to us and tore us apart. **"It's bad enough you two made out last night but now what are you trying to do?!"** He sounded pissed…

"**Edward!"** Bella marched into the room. **"Let your sister go right now!" **

He let go of my arm.

"**Emmett you and Alice can clean up the living room." **She spoke as she came toward Edward. **"As for you!"** She poked him in his chest. **"You need to leave Emmett and Emily alone, She is a grown woman and I think she can make her own choices."**

"**Yah!"** Emmett shouted as he threw a pillow at Edward.

"**Clean!"** Bella glared at Emmett.

He immediately went back to cleaning as Alice giggled.

…

./..

…

..

It took maybe an hour but the living room was cleaned. I sat and drank the coffee that Jaspar made whilst I watched Edward fidget as he glared at Emmett and Emmett did the same. Bella was putting breakfast on the table as she watched the guys closely to make sure no fighting would happen.

"**Emily would you like to use my truck while you're in town?" **Bella asked as she handed me a plate of food.

"**Um that would be great." **I was excited to have a car so we could get around.

"**Good- after you eat you can take Emmett to your parents so I can talk to someone." **She quirked an eyebrow at Edward.

"**Ouch!"** Emmett pointed at Edward. **"See what you-"**

Bella slapped Emmett upside the head making Emmett go back to eating.

Edward laughed lightly as he sipped his coffee.

"**How come he-"** Bella smacked Emmett upside the head again. **"Sis!" **he cradled his head as he looked up at Bella.

"**Emmett Swan not another word!"** She crossed her arms.

He huffed as he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

It was always fun seeing Emmett and Bella interact… Emmett would do something or say something dumb and Bella would smack him upside the head.

I stuffed my mouth full of food- don't get me wrong I felt bad for Emmett but he should really take a hint when to stop talking…

..

..

..

..

The drive to my mom's went by smoothly, starting the truck was scary but other than that it was okay. Emmett held my hand as he drove the beast.

"**Emily?"** He glanced over at me.

"**Hm?"** I looked up at him.

"**Would you like to go out with me sometime?"** He asked as he glanced at me again.

I looked outside and bit my lip. **"Um…"** I didn't really know what I was talking about or thinking but I couldn't just jump into just anything that Macey wouldn't understand if things didn't work out. **"I… don't… think so."**

"**I'll change your mind- you watch."** He grinned as he continued driving.

I wished I could have his optimism.

I looked back out my window at my parents' house and smiled as I opened my door.

I looked back at Emmett, **"Chang my mind." **I stated as I closed the door and walked to the front door.

I knocked before I opened the door.

I couldn't stop my smile when I saw my parents and the kids sitting on the couch watching Tangled.

"**-Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine."** EJ and Macey sang together.

"**What once was mine." **Renesmee whispered.

"**Is that Tangled?"** Emmett's loud voice made Macey squeak as she jumped to turn around. He dove into the couch with Renesmee and EJ **"Start it over!"** He hugged Bellas kids close to him earning squeals whilst Macey watched him closely.

"**I'm going to take a shower."** I hummed.

"**Can I take a bath with you?"** Macey looked up at me with big eyes.

"**Sure."** I motioned for her to come. **"Maybe we could take a bath instead."** I smiled down at her.

"**With lots of bubbles!"** She pulled me faster up the stairs.

"**Enjoy your bath!"** My mom called. **"So Emmett how did your night go?"** She whispered.

"**Uneventful!"** I yelled down the stairs.

I could hear mom and dad chuckle as I entered the bathroom. I shook my annoyance from my body as I walked across the bathroom.

I turned the water on and Macey dumped quite a bit of the container labeled bubbles. **"Slow down there!"** I grabbed the container and laughed.

She stripped down as did I as we got into the tub.

"**Did you dance with Mr. Emmett?"** She asked as she played with the bubbles in front of her.

"**Yes?"** I asked as I watched her intently.

"**Did you kiss Mr. Emmett"** She bit her lip as she rinced her small fingers under the running water.

"**Yes."** I scooped up some bubbles.

"**Are you going to marry Mr. Emmett?"** She wouldn't look at me.

"**No."** I plopped the bubbles on her head.

She looked up at me finally.

I hugged her close. **"I love you."** I whispered in her ear.

"**I love you more."** She hugged me tight.

I turned the water off with my toes and relaxed in the tub with Macey.

An hour later Macey looked closly at her fingers. **"Mommy… I am a prune."**

"**You're a prune?"** I smirked. **"I could have sworn I have a daughter not a prune?" **

"**Look!"** She put her hands in my face.

"**You are a prune… What should we do!?"** I grabbed her shoulders.

"**Let's get out of here!"** She was beginning to panic.

"**We must wash and rinse off first."** I looked at her with wide eyes.

"**Hurry!"** She reached for the drain stopper and pulled.

I got up and turned the shower on and began washing my body and hair before I began washing Macey.

We got out quickly and wrapped towels around ourselves and we ran to my old room when I was a girl.

…

..

.

When I got done brushing Macey's hair she ran down the stairs.

I began brushing my hair.

My knots took a while but I got them out… Afterwards I walked from the room down the stairs and smiled as I heard everyone talking. Apparently Bella and Edward just showed up as did Jaspar and Alice.

"**Hey I was about to go look for you!"** Emmett called over from the living room as I entered the room (was he really watching tangled?).

I looked over at him and my eyes when I saw him wiggle his eyebrows at me.

"**Hey mommy!"** Macey came running into the kitchen. **"Mommy can we go ice skating with Renesmee and EJ tonight- please!" **She was jumping up and down. **"Mr. Emmett said you can skate!"**

"**We can't because we really need to get settled in as soon as possible."** I shook my head.

"**Why don't you look at Emmett's renter houses now with Emmett and Macey now so you can skate tonight?"** My mom asked as she mixed whatever she had in her mixing bowl… (Probably cookie dough knowing her).

I shrugged. **"Okay."**

"**Emmett!" **Bella called to the living room.

"**What's up?"** He called over.

"**Do you think we can go look at some of your houses for rent?" **I called over.

"**Sure!"** He got up and came to the kitchen. **"Wanna go right now?"**

Alice was snickering already.

"**Sure- we can go now."** He stretched **"I have a booster seat in my trunk."**

"**Macey, wanna go look at some houses with Emmett and I?"** I asked my daughter.

"Yah!" She smiled at me.

"**Let's go blow dry our hair so we don't get sick."** I said as I began walking to the bathroom.

"**Be back in a few."** I called back to my family.

…

..

.

It may have took a bit longer seeing as I had to dry Macey's hair with cold air so it wouldn't fry…

And Macey didn't seem to like any of the houses so far… Maybe it was because she didn't like the color of the houses…

Then it was like magic… **"I like it!"** She ran up the sidewalk. **"Open the door- Open the door!"** She was pulling Emmett to the front door.

The moment that door opened she ran inside. **"I like my room too!"** I heard her yell from one of the other rooms.

It was a beautiful house but it was probably very expensive… **"How much?"** I asked as I hugged my shoulders.

"**Well I think you can pay in dates."** He said smugly.

I frowned at him. **"Don't think I would ever pay for anything with my body."**

"**Woe!"** He put his hands up. **"Just dates- not that…"** He looked awkwardly at the wall.

I felt awkward now. **"Oh."**

"**Don't get me wrong, you're very attractive and I'd love to do 'thatbut it's just I've known you too long for that…" **He smiled warmly.

"**Can we live here!"** Macey came skipping into the room.

"**If you're mom says yes."** Emmett said as he spun her around the living room.

"**Alright yes."** I laughed.

"**So that's a yes to ice skating?"** Emmett and Macey froze as they waited for an a answer.

I rolled my eyes. **"Yes."**


	5. The Rink

Emily Chapter 5 The Rink

"**Now push forward…"** I called.

I watched as Macey lifted her foot and 'Smack!' She landed on her butt.

I skated quickly to her side. **"You okay Baby doll?"** I helped her up.

"**Mommy."** She sniffled. **"I don't think I like skating anymore."**

I wiped the tear from her eye. **"Do you want to take a break?"**

"**Yah."** She sighed.

She always sighed when she didn't want to cry.

I helped her up and we made our way to the benches.

I stepped over the thresh hold first then Macey did.

"**Hey Emily!"** Bella called as she walked up to me.

"Hey." I smiled.

I looked down to see Macey was on the floor taking her skates off already.

"**Did Macey not like skating?"** Bella asked.

"**Macey can answer for herself."** Macey huffed.

"**Macey can take her butt to timeout."** I pointed to the bleachers.

"**Macey will."** She growled as she left us.

"**I just can't win with her."** Bella face palmed.

"**The people who take the time to win her over are the people she tends to hold closest."** I said as I rubbed her shoulder.

She peeked up at me. **"Do you think she would like to play in the arcade with EJ and I?"**

"**Sure." **I smiled at her plan. **"I'll tell her, I'm sure she would love it."**

"**Okay." **She took off toward the arcade.

I walked toward Macey. **"You okay Baby Doll?"** I sat with her.

"**No!"** She huffed. **"First I almost die then-"**

"**Inside voice." **I cut her off.

"**Then the mean lady talks about me, and now I'm in timeout."** She glared at me.

"**Do you think Bella is mean?"** I asked.

"**Yes."** She turned away from me.

"**Why is Bella mean?"**

"**Because!"** She sighed dramatically. **"She's so quiet. And she doesn't make face marks!"**

"**Face marks?"** I was lost.

"**Happy faces- Sad faces… angry."** She gestured with her hands. **"She could be making my death in her brain!" **She grabbed her head.

"**Macey, Honey."** I tried to stop myself from laughing. **"Bella is shy."**

"**Like me on my first day of school?" **Maceys face softened.

I nodded. **"You know Bella wanted you to come and play with her and EJ in the arcade."**

She grinned up at me.

"**Go ahead."** She had me tie her shoes and then she took off running.

I watched with a smile on my face as she disappeared with Bella and EJ.

When I looked back at the rink I scrunched my eyes. Was Edward and Renesme doing sign language?

What an interesting hobby to pick up.

"Having fun?"

I squeaked and jumped slightly. I turned to see Emmett on the verge of cracking up.

I smacked him on his upper arm. **"Not cool dude."** I frowned.

"**Narley dude."** He cracked a smile.

"**Gah."** I batted him away. **"I'll be skating all by my lonesome since my child went to play… and my other skating buddy…" **I put my hand on his chest.** "Wont play."**

I turned and got into the rink.

"**Show Emily!"** Alice yelled.

I turned around and found who Alice was yelling at.

Renesme' began skating gracefully, twisting and turning. Even spinning.

I clapped and howled.

She came to a sudden stop, and bowed. She then skated off to Alice and Edward.

A sudden thud caught my attention, I turned to see what my brother was laughing at.

Emmett was on his rear end.

I skated up to him. **"You okay?"**

He grabbed my hand and I slowly managed to get him up.

"**I'm fine, I think."** He lifted his foot similarly to how Macey had lifted hers earlier.

"**No!"**

I tried to steady him but it was too late, Emmett had toppled over taking me with him.

I put my arms on his chest and looked into his big brown eyes.

"**You my good sir are indeed a swan."** I smiled.

He laid his head back and sighed. **"I swear all of you Cullens are these eloquent fairies."**

I laughed and stopped when I heard someone sigh.

I looked over to Edward to see him glaring at Emmett.

He skated off, and once he was out of hearing range Emmett and I busted out in laughter again.


	6. School, yay!

Emily Chapter 6 School, yay!

"**Get up!"** I yanked on Macey's leg.

"**No!"** She desperately held onto my bed.

"**You need"** I pulled **"To get registered"** I yanked **"For school!"** I managed to yank her to me.

I awkwardly walked to Maceys room with Macey under my arm.

"**No!"** She screamed.

Honestly we had been going through this for the last two years at the beginning of the year.

She held onto the door frame to her room as she screamed.

This my friends is why I took the liberty of waking my daughter two hours earlier to avoid last years and the year before that's mistake.

Oh the cleverness of me!

With a final tug she was in the room.

I made quick work of undressing her and redressing her.

"Mommy!" She screamed.

I finished putting her shirt on, with my daughter fighting me the whole way.

…

…

…

I was glad I woke my precious up two hours early. I managed to get her dressed, teeth and hair brushed, and breakfast ate.

We were currently on our way to my daughter's new school.

She was nervously pulling strings from her shirt.

"**What's going on in that little head of yours?"** I asked her.

She frowned and looked out the window.

I poked her ribs repeatedly.

"**Oh my God mom."** She held my hand. **"Stop."**

"**Not until you tell me what's wrong."** I pulled my hand free and poked her again.

"**I don't have any friends."** She huffed. **"And Renesme` is in another grade, so I am all alone… what's worse they won't like me"**

I ruffled her curly blonde hair. **"They would be crazy not to like you."**

She peered up at me.

"**And I bet that you'll make so many friends today…"**

"**What do you bet?"** I could see a tiny smile on her face.

"**What?"** I was taken aback by her sudden change of mood.

"**What do you bet?" **

I knew I would win. **"No veggies if I win."**

She nodded. **"I hope I make a lot of friends."**

…


	7. A day

Emily chapter 7 A day.

I had to admit… it was lonely without Macey.

I had to keep myself occupied with unpacking boxes. I had found all of Macey's toys and most of her clothes and mine.

I had found the pots and pans, and the plates…

A sudden knock at the door chassed my thoughts away.

I walked to the door and tripped in the process.

"**Coming!"** I shouted as I walked quickly to the front door.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw Alice and Bella with trays of food more than likely for later.

"**We come to help!"** Alice smiled brightly**. "And we brought food for later for you and Macey."**

I happily invited them in, and I was even happier for them to help.

In no time we had unpacked the kitchen and the rest of Macey's and my room and the living room.

Just as soon as they came they left it seems.

Another knock from the front door pulled me away from my cleaning.

I walked to the front door and opened it quickly once I saw it was Emmett through the peep hole.

"**Emmett!"** I smiled.

He grinned. **"I brought Chinese."** He held up two bags.

"**Bella and Alice came by earlier."** I admitted as I let him in.

"**So we have the place to ourselves?" **He wiggled his eye brows at me.

I smacked his arm. **"For the next hour, I still have to pick up Macey."**

"**I can think of a few things we could do to past the time…"** He placed the Chinese on my table.

"**So can I."** I handed him a box.

"**Mom you were right!"** Macey chatted away as she buckled herself in. **"I made lots of friends!"**

"**I told you."** I smiled as I began driving home.

Home…

It's been a while since I could call a place that…

It felt nice.

Home.


	8. flash back

Emily chapter 8 Flashback

Macey was crying…

"**Get up!"** He yelled at me **"Get the hell up!"** He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up.

My breath was uneven.

I looked into his gleaming blue eyes.

Why did he hate me so much?

"**James please…"** I begged.

He gave me a hard hit to the face.

I fell down. Hard.

I tried to get up only for him to kick me.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he walked towards Macey.

"**No."** I got up and grabbed a heavy pan from the sink.

I swung it hard making him fall to the floor.

'_Is he dead?'_

I grabbed Macey and packed two bags and filled them with clothes and a few toys.

"**C'mon Baby doll."** I picked her up and carried her out to my friend's house…

..

..

..

"**Jane!"** I called out as I banged on her door. **"Jane!"**

She suddenly opened her front door.

She looked shocked to see me or maybe she was shocked to see my condition.

"**Come in"** She pulled me in.

She took me in and took care of Macey and I in New York while the divorce went through.

And when it was time for me to go, I did.

I moved back home to Forks Washington.


End file.
